Hidden in the Dark: Reluctant Relaxation
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: A month after Andros and Zhane's encounter with Astronema, the team enjoys a day in Angel Grove. But can anything be relaxing when Astronema is involved? [AndrosZhane slash] [part 3]


_Hidden in the Dark: Reluctant Relaxation_

The bridge was quiet except for the occasional laugh that erupted from Andros. He was leaning back by one of the computers, an image of Zhane before him. Zhane seemed to be mirroring his position.

"So you sure you're feeling alright?" Zhane asked.

"I'm feeling fine. Good as new," Andros assured him. Zhane flashed him a smile.

"Wish I could be there to test it out," Zhane flirted, giving Andros a wink. Andros burst into laugher. Even when they were light-years apart Zhane couldn't stop flirting. One of the doors opened and Carlos appeared. Andros didn't seem to notice.

"Oh really? You want to see something do you?" Andros asked, starting to undo his shirt.

"Whoah," Carlos exclaimed. Andros nearly fell out of his chair.

"I…uh…didn't hear you come in," Andros muttered, quickly re-buttoning his shirt.

"Hey Carlos," Zhane said, giving the Black Ranger a wave. Carlos gave a small wave back.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he apologized.

"It was nothing. He was just being…flirtatious," Andros explained, making Zhane give his boyfriend a dark look.

"Like you minded," Zhane said in a huff.

"That's not the point," Andros hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're all heading down to Angel Grove in a while for a picnic," Carlos said, finally remembering what he'd gone in search of Andros for.

"Oh…what's a..." Andros started to ask but Zhane interrupted him.

"It's free food, dummy," Zhane chuckled. Carlos snickered slightly.

"Ah…sure I'll go," Andros said, a slight blush creeping up his ears. Earth was still rather strange sometimes. Zhane suddenly looked over his shoulder.

"I have to get going. The Rebels need me," Zhane sighed, clearly not happy to have to leave Andros.

"Alright. Stay in contact," Andros told him and he ended the communication. Andros ran a hand over his eyes. He had to admit he didn't like being away from Zhane for long periods of time. It wasn't just worry that the Rebels might get attacked but that Astronema might try and capture either of them again.

"What's bothering you?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing. I just miss him," Andros answered with a shrug.

"Sounds like he misses you too," Carlos commented. Andros just nodded and they headed for the kitchen.

"So are you coming with us?" Ashley asked as her friends rounded the corner.

"Yeah," Andros answered.

"Great," she exclaimed.

"Have you heard from Zhane lately?" Cassie interjected.

"Just talked to him. He's doing well. He's happy to be back on KO-35," Andros replied, sounding rather sullen.

"Come on. We're heading down to Earth," the Pink Ranger said, grabbing Andros by the wrist. A few minutes later they appeared in the park. The sun was shining and Andros felt a calm come over him. People seemed to be enjoying the nice weather and neither Astronema nor Dark Specter had attacked the planet in a few days. Perhaps he could enjoy himself today in the company of his friends. He watched as Ash and Cassie unfolded a checkered blanket, spreading it over the grass. Carlos and TJ had begun to unpack the basket they'd brought with them. . Ashley noticed Andros just standing by himself staring off at nothing.

"Hey," she said softly, placing a hand on his arm. Andros looked at her, pulled out of his thoughts.

"It's beautiful," he murmured, gesturing at the foliage bursting forth from the trees.

"Yeah it is," Ashley agreed, linking arms with him. She started to walk and he followed, having no choice since she was dragging him along.

"You seem kind of sad lately," she said, breaking the silence that had settled over them. Andros shrugged as they continued to meander down a paved path.

"The situation is just very complicated, that's all," he muttered.

"It's ok to talk about it," she murmured.

"Sometimes I wish it didn't have to always be about being together. It feels like all he ever wants is…" he trailed off. He felt rather awkward saying "sex" in front of anyone, especially Ashley.

"You should tell him that," Ashley prompted as they stopped let some kids cross the path in front of them.

"I try but he just cuts me off and makes me forget what I was going to say," Andros sighed as they continued down the path. Why did Zhane have to have such an affect on him?

Up on the Dark Fortress, Astronema was surveying the Rangers in the park. She was following Ashley and Andros. She watched their movements closely; the way they leaned in to talk to each other, the subtle motions of Ashley's hand on his arm.

"They're trying to trick me," she grumbled just as the unmistakable voice of Psycho Red rang out.

"We should attack them now. They would be unsuspecting," he spat

"No! We wait. The Silver Ranger is nowhere near them. My plan cannot fail again," Astronema hissed. She was still bitter that Dark Specter had cost her the Rangers' freedom.

"Your plan is foolish," Psycho Blue muttered.

"How dare you disrespect me," she shot, leveling her staff at him.

"We will go with my plan, understand?" she snarled. The five Psychos nodded and retreated, muttering angrily amongst themselves.

"Astronema, your plan does leave much to chance. Perhaps we should attack now," Ecliptor suggested.

"No. I said we wait," she ground out.

Back in Angel Grove, Andros and Ashley had made it quite a distance from the rest of the group. They had grown quiet again. That was not going to last very long. Just as they stepped out onto the main road a motorcycle came hurtling directly at them. Neither Ranger saw it until the rider swerved, sending Ashley tumbling to the ground, Andros with her.

"You ok?" he asked, pulling her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ashley muttered irritably.

"Why don't you watch where you're going," Andros shot at the still helmeted driver. Slowly he took off the helmet to reveal none other than Zhane.

"Zhane!" Ashley and Andros exclaimed in unison.

"Didn't think you could have free food and not invite me, did you?" he asked with his telltale smirk.

"Where did you get a motorcycle?" Ashley inquired.

"Oh. I paid the guy over there ten bucks to let me borrow it and run you over," Zhane exclaimed.

"Was that really necessary?" Andros piped up.

"Surprised you didn't I?" Zhane rebutted. Andros nodded.

"Then, yes it was necessary," he replied, dismounting the bike. Its owner sauntered over and took it back, giving Zhane a wink.

"Come on, before TJ and Carlos eat everything," Ashley giggled. Shane wrapped an arm around Andros' shoulders as they followed after their friend.

"Guess now I do get to make sure you're as good as new," Zhane whispered in Andros' ear.

"Maybe later. There are too many people here," Andros replied, just shaking his head at his friend's comment.

They reached the rest of the group and Zhane was relieved to see there was still food left. After he exchanged brief greetings with his friends he grabbed a plateful of food and began to consume it rapidly.

"Would you slow down before you choke yourself," Andros chided.

"Yes, Mom," Zhane teased.

"Nice to know you haven't lost your appetite for synthitron food," Andros snickered. Zhane didn't even bother to make a reply. He simply piled more food onto his plate.

"That's it. I'm cutting you off," Carlos said with a laugh as Zhane reached to fill his plate a third time.

"We can't let the food go to waste," Zhane whined.

"It won't," Andros promised. Zhane pouted for a few seconds more before laughing. Slowly he lowered himself to the ground, arms behind his head. His gaze fell on each of his friends. This was fun, just relaxing and not having to worry about the bad guys. He sensed Andros was still on edge. He never liked to give up work when it had to be done. He much preferred to preoccupy himself with keeping things running smoothly. Zhane closed his eyes, pretending to be enjoying the sun on his face. He was really trying to listen in on Andros' thoughts.

"_Would you stop thinking about work_?" he asked silently. Andros' gazed snapped down to look at Zhane.

"_I'm sorry but we have to be ready for anything_," Andros shot back. Zhane smirked and nudged Andros telekinetically. Ashley caught the sudden movement and raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"Don't make me separate you two," she teased in a motherly tone. The rest of the team just laughed as Andros shoved Zhane back playfully. They fell into a companionable silence for a while. Finally Zhane grew restless and got up.

"_Follow me_," he thought to Andros. He looked at his friend but stood up. He caught Ashley's eye but just shrugged.

Zhane led Andros away from the group, towards a strip of tents and some outdoor shops. As Andros fell in stride with Zhane, he felt the other man's hand slip into his. Normally he would have pulled it away but right now he didn't mind. There weren't that many people on the road and those that were didn't seem to notice. Zhane finally spotted a photo booth. Andros caught sight of it and stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Zhane asked, he took a step closer to Andros.

"I know what you're thinking. But…it's too risky. And I'm not really….in the mood," Andros explained.

"I haven't seen you in a month. Humor me?" Zhane begged.

"I swear that is all you think about," Andros accused.

"That's not true. I think about lots of things..." the Silver Ranger retorted.

"Like what?" Andros shot.

"Well…how lucky I am to be alive. Um…how cute you look when you work out. Oh and how the right side of your mouth turns up when you smile," Zhane began to answer.

"See…all about sex," Andros whispered.

"Ok so what. I'm human. And maybe…I don't know…if you weren't so damn attractive I would have other things to think about," Zhane challenged.

"Fine…but just for a minute," Andros sighed, giving in.

Zhane did have a point. Time away from each other took its toll on them both. Zhane gave a small pump of his fist in the air and dragged Andros into the booth. He pulled the curtain shut and pushed Andros down in the small seat. Like so many times before their lips met feverishly. Neither of them noticed the small camera flashing behind them. Zhane's lips trailed soft kisses to Andros' neck. Andros' lips parted in a soft smile at the gesture. Without realizing what he was doing he lit his hand start to telekinetically unbutton Zhane's shirt. Slowly Zhane pulled away and stared into his friend's eyes.

"It's been more than a minute," Zhane teased.

"Shh," Andros chided, letting their lips meet once more.

Back in the park Cassie was looking around. Andros and Zhane had been gone for a while and she was starting to get worried. She looked over at Ashley and she seemed to be feeling the same way.

"You worried about them too?" Cassie asked quietly, not wanting to involve Carlos and TJ.

"I mean I'm sure they're fine…wherever they are. I just…don't want to bother them," Ashley mumbled. Cassie nodded. They understood their friends needed some time alone together. But they knew full well that if Astronema found out they were all there she would no doubt attack.

Little did they know but Astronema was watching closely. She had seen Zhane appear and shortly drag Andros somewhere. Her lower lip was pouting that she wasn't getting a good look. She spun around and her eyes fixed on Ecliptor.

"Send down the quantrons to draw the Rangers out," she ordered. The Psycho Rangers burst in, looking as infuriated as robots with no changing facial expressions could.

"How dare you send those weaklings down to do our job," Psycho Pink grumbled.

"I told you already. We go with _my_ plan. Not yours," Astronema hissed. With that a gaggle of quantrons descended on Angel Grove Park. TJ was the first to spot them.

'Quantrons!" he exclaimed. The four of them jumped up, all ready to kick some metallic ass. They looked around and decided it would be too risky to morph. A couple of the robotic monsters ran towards Ashley. She prepped and took them both out with a kick. Carlos sent one flying into a tree with a well-placed punch.

"Why do these guys always have to show up right when we're having fun?" he whined as he ducked.

Up the road among the tents and shops, the quantrons were searching for Andros and Zhane. They were busy in the photo booth. Zhane was now shirtless and they had figured out that the camera was taking pictures. Andros let out a laugh as Zhane climbed into his lap. Just as the small camera was about to flash screams alerted the two teens to the disturbance outside. Andros reached around Zhane and peered past the dark curtain.

"Quantrons," he groaned.

"You're kidding," Zhane muttered, peeking out as well. Andros just shook his head.

"Put your shirt back on," Andros ordered. Zhane huffed but slid the shirt back on, not bothering to button it. As quickly as they could they climbed out of the booth, ready to fight. Zhane ushered some of the civilians inside as Andros took on about four quantrons. Two snuck up behind him and grabbed his arms.

"Hey bolt brains, back off," Zhane shouted, getting a running start and taking them out.

"Let's get back to the others," Andros said, starting to run. The quantrons followed them until they were reunited with the rest of team.

"These guys really bug me," Zhane grumbled as they found themselves surrounded.

"There's too many of them," Carlos cried out, taking a jab at one of them. Strangely, as soon as the quantrons had surrounded the Rangers, they disappeared.

"Ok…that was really weird. What do you think Astronema is up to?" Cassie commented.

"Nothing good. Come on…I think we should get back to the ship," Andros answered. The rest of the team nodded in agreement and gathered the stuff from the picnic. Five minutes later they were all back in their ship uniforms and congregated on the bridge.

"We need to figure out what she's planning so we can stop her," TJ said. Zhane stood a little bit away from the group. He had a plan forming in his head but he knew he would be met with reluctance from at least one of the parties involved.

"Um guys…" Zhane trailed off, hoping to at least get their attention. It worked.

"I have a suggestion," he continued, moving to stand next to Andros.

"I think you need a break from all of this," he concluded. Andros looked at Zhane as if he had five multi-colored heads.

"Did you not just see what happened down there?" Andros scoffed.

"Yeah…but you are really stressed. It would only be a few weeks. And we'd be just a teleport away," Zhane countered.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Andros tried to refute.

"I think Zhane has a point. We can handle things here. And I mean maybe we can figure out a way to throw Astronema off our trail to find Zordon," Ashley suggested.

"Yeah…and your trails too," Cassie agreed.

"Genius!" Zhane exclaimed with a smile.

"I can't just drop everything I'm doing. I have a duty as a Power Ranger…and so do you," Andros murmured.

"Well we wouldn't be lounging on beaches but I mean…we would be on KO-35. The Rebels really want you around," Zhane explained, giving him classic puppy-dog eyes.

"You can still obsess over work…just…have fun every now and then," he concluded.

"Not the pathetic eyes," Andros groaned.

"So is that a 'yes'?" Zhane asked. Andros nodded his head in defeat. Curse Zhane for being his weakness.

"We'll see you guys in a week or two…only call if you really need us," Zhane called, dragging Andros towards the teleportation room.

"Have fun you two," the team called, waving at them as they disappeared.

"A vacation will do him some good," Ashley sighed with a smile.


End file.
